


Drunken Birthday Shenanigans

by klutzy_girl



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Casey celebrate her forty-fourth birthday by getting drunk and then turn into a cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Birthday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Life With Derek and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Casey started to feel shitty shortly after he forty-fourth birthday and wasn’t sure why until she went to the doctor. She and Derek certainly didn’t expect to be informed that they were having a baby – their first child together. They counted back and realized they had conceived as a result of drunken birthday sex. Derek couldn’t stop laughing once they figured that out. “We may be old, Case, but we’re still a cliché.” 

She didn’t want to laugh, but couldn’t help it. “You’re right. But Derek, what if we can’t do this?” Her only child was fifteen years old. They had been so close the finish line since the older boys were out of the house. But Casey found she was excited beneath the terror.

“We can. Dad and Nora did it with Simon and he’s pretty well-adjusted with our family.” 

“That is true. Okay, we can handle this.” Casey was more confident with Derek by her side. She could do anything as long as he was with her. 

To say they were shocked when the ultrasound revealed they were having twins was a major understatement, even though both knew it was a possibility. They figured they could handle it and tried to adjust to the changes the babies were bringing to their lives. When they found out they were having girls, Derek and Casey were excited, but a little worried. They knew how to raise boys, but girls were a whole different ballgame. But George and Nora assured them both that girls wouldn’t change the status quo too much.

“Casey, I had to deal with two boys when I married George after raising two girls. It was a big shock, but I managed. And I was prepared when we had Simon. George felt the same way with Marti after Derek and Edwin. It’s not going to be too big of a change and you’ll get used to it.”

Ryder, Noah, and Dylan adjusted pretty quickly to the news about their younger sisters. Andrew had issues with it at first until he had a long talk with Casey one night. “Mark and I want to have kids someday so maybe the twins can be practice.” He was referring to his boyfriend of three years – they were quickly heading towards an engagement.

“Well, your father and I will let you baby-sit whenever you want. I have a feeling we’re going to need lots of breaks.”

A week before her due date, Casey’s contractions got her off guard (and pissed her off since she had lists and wanted to stick by them). Derek got his wife to the hospital when her water broke. At 7:23AM, she delivered Rose Catherine Venturi. Fiona Piper arrived fifteen minutes after her sister. 

“They’re so tiny. The boys were never this little.” Derek was in awe of the twins and was grateful he and Casey were a cliché.

“They’re six pounds each. Dylan was nine pounds. That really hurt, but giving birth to twins was harder.” Casey may be an older mom, but she didn’t care. She and Derek had created these little girls – it was surreal, even though she had done this once already. 

“So now we have six kids. How do you feel about that?” Derek sat down on the bed next to Casey and watched Fiona squirm in her arms. Rose continued to sleep in his.

“Actually pretty great, considering three of them don’t live with us.” She laughed at the look on his face.

“Same. At least we’re not in the same situation Dad and Nora were in when they had Simon. I don’t know how they dealt with all that drama and sexual tension.”

“Der-ek!” She would have swatted him if she could but settled for glaring at him. She couldn’t be too mad at him, however, even with how much pain she had been in.

“Sorry, Case. You ready for the boys to meet their little sisters? I know they’re dying to get in.” He couldn’t believe they hadn’t descended upon the room already.

She nodded. “Sure, call them in.” 

The four of them literally tip-toed in less than five minutes later. “Wow, they’re so small and cute.” After living with three older brothers, Dylan was excited to be a big brother for once instead of the youngest one.

“We all started out that way.” Casey yawned and then carefully handed Fiona over to Ryder.

“Wow. Hi there, little girl. I’m your oldest brother. We promise to kick the asses of anyone who hurts you.”

Casey futilely tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t. “Ryder!” She was happy they were all protective of the twins – that was a good sign. These girls were very much loved.

“What? It’s the truth, Casey!” He kept his voice to a whisper so he wouldn’t disturb the babies. 

“Still. And don’t worry, I’ll be there with you,” Derek mock-whispered to his son.

Casey and the twins went home just a few days later. She and Derek had to get used to sleepless nights again and that was a huge adjustment. They missed the days where they could actually get some sleep, but they didn’t mind so much when Rose and Fiona actually slept.

The girls loved their swings and fell asleep in them often. “Those are a lifesaver,” Nora told Casey as they watched the twins sleep as the swings swung.

“They really are. Dylan didn’t like his very much when he was younger, but I am so glad you told us to get them for Rose and Fiona.” Casey felt like a zombie and all she wanted was a nap. Those were few and far between, however.

“I remember these days. I don’t miss them, but I sure do love watching my grandchildren like this. I can give them back when they start crying,” Nora teased. She and George adored the hell out of their grandchildren and watched them any chance they could. “You want to go out with Derek tonight? George and I will watch the girls.” She was also planning on calling Lizzie for help, but Casey didn’t need to know that.

Rose and Fiona fit right in with the chaos of the Venturis, and Derek and Casey were glad they got drunk the night of her birthday. It had worked in their favor for once. Being older parents hadn’t been an ideal situation, but they didn’t mind that this happened at all. Rose and Fiona, along with the boys, were very well-loved and always would be. And twins was a whole new experience that Casey was determined to master (she wouldn’t, but Derek didn’t have the heart to tell her that).


End file.
